mizukifandomcom-20200214-history
Xian Zhu-sha Apothi
Xian Zhu-sha Apothi '''(ZY-oohn ZHU-shaw AH-poh-thee) '''is a seemingly young human boy who was created out of frustration by Zephyr Apothi in a lab, using the DNA of several different creatures and alien races, and the souls of several different humans and aliens. Appearance Xian is exceptionally slender, even underweight, and stands at a mere 5'4" tall. His hair is, at its longest point, chin-length, and is primarily black with purple tips on his bangs, though the entire back half of his hair is a matching purple, resembling his maternal father in that way. His eyes are very rarely seen, as he always wears a thick, leather BDSM blindfold to pretend damage to his eyes, which are extremely sensitive to light. When the blindfold does come off, however, it is clear why. His eyes are up to three times larger than that of a normal human being, and his pupils are over 5 times the size of a normal human's, taking up most of his iris, which is bright pink. Like the rest of the Apothi family, his pupils are also pink. The rest of his outfit continues the BDSM theme, with a tight, black leather top, and tight, black leather short shorts. The top is sleeveless and bears a turtleneck, with an open back to expose his shoulder blades and spine. His midsection is also exposed, revealing a pair of golden ring piercings (studs in image) just above his pelvic region. Between his shoulder blades is another golden ring, which has been surgically inserted so that a surgical steel loop entraps his spine, allowing for complete control of the boy. This piercing in particular is extremely painful for Xian, and is later forcefully removed by Zephyr without anesthetic. Under Xian's shirt is a pair of nipple rings. All of this piercings were applied by Zephyr shortly after Xian's creation. Initially, Xian also wore a bar gag that had been hollowed out and filled with liquid candy to keep Xian under control. As Xian learned to talk, however, and became more social, he stopped wearing it. He is always barefoot. Personality Xian is odd, to say the very least. When he was first created, he was very secluded, and kept locked away from the outside world, only being allowed contact with Xepher, Tadase, Gil, and the other Apothi family members. During this time, he was extremely simple-minded and obedient, especially as Zephyr conditioned him to be trainable with candy. He didn't argue or complain, and took any and all abuse that was unleashed upon him, even allowing Gil to do with him as he pleased, even when it included hanging him from the ring in his back for sex. As he spent more time around Xepher and Tadase, however, Xian started to rebel, sneaking out and speaking negatively about Gil and Zephyr. He began initiating sex with Tadase, much to the displeasure of Xepher once he found out. Xian insisted he was in love with Tadase, however, and continued to sneak out with his godbrother to have sex. Three years later, Xian is extremely friendly towards strangers, especially if they smell good, or speak to him softly. Due to the canine DNA used to create him, Xian is still very obedient, but he is also very cuddly and playful, clinging to people he considers friends, and sitting and begging like a puppy does, even going so far as to bark. While his intelligence is rapidly increasing, he is still incredibly foolish, gullible, and can often be a danger to himself by attempting to play with wild animals, or approaching aggressive strangers. Xian still is completely addicted to candy, as Zephyr had trained him to be, and will do nearly anything that he can physically achieve if it means getting candy as a reward. From sitting and begging like a dog, to raping or even murdering a stranger, Xian will do anything that does not involve killing himself or a loved one, as the mere mention of candy puts Xian on a strict, one-track mindset. However, he also shows signs of dangerous levels of obsession towards those he loves, such as when he decapitates a woman who forced him to kiss her in effort to steal him from Tadase, and secluding himself without eating when Tadase rejects him for her actions. He is also prone to growling when he is angered by Zephyr, or someone threatens Tadase or Giorno. Because of his simplistic canine-like mind, Xian has a rather short attention span, and can become bored if not stimulated regularly. He also very much enjoys sex, and has no sense of modesty, being open to having sex where others can see, and walking around nude if his clothes are dirty, or uncomfortable due to hot weather. He has a hard time understanding even the mere existence of women, unable to comprehend what breasts are, and often feeling confused about the workings of a vagina. Even after finally having sex with a woman for the first time, he decided it felt strange, and took no interest in it afterward. That is not to say, of course, that he dislikes women. Quite the contrary, in fact. As the most motherly being he ever had in his life was Shunyuan, he enjoys the company of most women, as his pitiful appearance and vulnerable demeanor often results in them babying and petting him. Furthermore, when his blindfold comes off, Xian becomes hyper-focused on memorizing every inch of his surroundings and the people who are near him, often blocking out all other senses just to completely take in every minute detail. Once he has it memorized, he will focus his attention onto either the nearest person, or the one most important to him at the time. Other than this, and his hidden telepathic shockwave power, Xian appears to be almost fully aware of his own existence, right down to him being a genetic experiment. He is aware that his soul is made up from other souls, and that he is a mix of various beings' DNA. He is aware that he comes off has strange, or even stupid, to others, and is neither ashamed that he is not human nor the fact that he is simple-minded. In fact, he enjoys learning, and frequently asks questions in hopes of understanding humans and the world around him. Backstory COMING SOON Abilities & Powers COMING SOON Relationships Zephyr Apothi COMING SOON Shunyuan COMING SOON Tadase COMING SOON Giorno COMING SOON COMING SOON COMING SOON COMING SOON COMING SOON